


Young.

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its all just dumb highschool romance that i dont see often w kaorei?????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: It only happens in the late evenings in an empty music room.Kaoru and Rei dance in that empty music room.It's all silly to Rei but he doesn't mind it.[Dumb highschool romance kaorei bc i too am a gay baby]





	Young.

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here!  
> I'm a dumb gay baby and wanted to write fluffy(?) kaorei bc I?? dont know??  
> I just think its a cute idea  
> probs bc they're going to be together even after grad(or smth like that right??)
> 
> I didn't think through when writing this so pls compensate for my mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Slowly, softly and calmly; they dance and dance in the empty music room with only a soft piano accompaniment.

 

Rei feels warm even though it’s actually pretty cold in this empty music room.

 

Rei feels tiny in Kaoru’s arms somehow and it’s almost silly when thinking about it since he _is the taller one out of the two_ (although Kaoru mentions it’s only a slight difference). Rei still feels content being lead around rather the one leading in a dance, it just feels, a lot more _comfortable?_ Rei doesn’t know how to describe it.

 

“You’ve been quiet throughout this entire dance. What’s the matter?” Kaoru asks.

 

Rei just ends up burying more of his face into Kaoru’s neck and he almost immediately gets a rush of warmth in his cheeks when he feels the vibration of Kaoru’s laugh. It’s odd, he feels. They do nothing but this, during the late evening when their younger members have been ushered home with two other redheaded rascals towing by their sides. Kaoru would chuckle at the sight of the struggle from the stubborn twins when they refuse to go home. Up they go on their seniors’ shoulders as they whine and whine about wanting to stay. Fussy kids, Rei has.

 

“Are you still wondering if you should have let the twins stay?” Kaoru asks. He can read Rei a little better than compared to last year. Rei doesn’t want to make such a comparison since they weren’t very close last year but it does make him feel a little warm, knowing they’re a lot closer than they used to be.

 

Rei hums and nods.

 

Rei wonders if his hair tickles Kaoru's chin. Regardless if it does or doesn’t, Kaoru would always laugh a little before saying anything when they are like this.

 

“Well, if you did, I don’t think we would be doing _this_. We would be doing something else that the twins can do with us,” Kaoru answers Rei’s unspoken question. Even if Rei hadn’t thought much about the question, he’s still a little glad Kaoru can answer it so easily. Maybe it was alright to let the twins get whisked away by Adonis and Koga even if it meant Rei seeing their poor sulking faces the next day. Rei would very much like his little children to never see this small world that only him and Kaoru share. Not even a little bit.

 

He feels selfish when the thought of letting someone find out about this slow dance activity he keeps doing with Kaoru trickle into his thoughts. He never really wants anybody to see it, not out of embarrassment or any of those kinds of sorts but rather he just thinks it’ll lose its magic of it being something only between the two of them. Although, Kaoru mentions that they would be doing this more often once they start to live together.

 

Rei agrees on that but somehow, he always wants to do here, in this empty music room, with no curious eyes or disturbance from any other sources. He just wants to savour this small high school romance he has with Kaoru. Even if it sounds childish in the other’s ears.

 

“Do you think it’s stupid for me being selfish?” Rei asks, this time.

 

Kaoru hums and thinks for awhile.

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s good to be selfish sometimes, Sakuma-san.”

 

Such a simple answer as you would expect from Hakaze Kaoru himself. How bothersome it can be to be in hopelessly in love with a man who knows how to answers all whimsical questions like these. Rei doesn’t hate them but prefers Kaoru’s honesty more than these kinds of answers once in a while.

 

“Honestly, Kaoru-kun.”

 

Kaoru hums a little more.

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Yes, _honestly_.”

 

Rei wonders why Kaoru liked being like that but he’d never ask about it. He would rather never finding out and just letting it be one of those mysteries no one could ever solve about Kaoru as a person on his own.

 

“It’s not _that_ selfish. I think it’s cute, coming from somebody like you, Sakuma-san.”

 

Rei slaps Kaoru’s shoulder and that stupid laugh of Kaoru’s rings in his ears.

 

How embarrassing, the other can be sometimes.

 

Rei hopes they stay like this. Lovey-dovey and secretive about the small cute childish things they do even once Rei and Kaoru are no longer young. Rei wants to and knows he’ll stay young like this forever because that’s just the magic Kaoru brings with him.

 

The music stops and so do they.

 

They pack up and head home together.

 

Rei knows it because as cheesy as he may sound (he can hear Ritsu and Koga attempting to hurl their guts out), Kaoru will always be young and being next to him makes Rei feel the same as well.

 

“You’re thinking about cheesy stuff, aren’t you?” Kaoru asks.

 

Rei scoffs and looks away from Kaoru.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kaoru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> If you want, you can leave a comment!


End file.
